A Marmalade Christmas
by kidcool899
Summary: A small Christmas story between Satoshi and Meiko.
1. Default Chapter

**A Marmalade Christmas**  
  
_Author notes: This fanfic takes place during the Christmas of volume five. It didn't show what happened between Meiko and Satoshi. This is my idea of what happened.   
_  
Chapter one  
"Yay! Christmas is here. I heard that it's going to be a white Christmas this year!" Miki was excited to get out for winter break. "What are you going to do over the vacation, Meiko?"  
"I'm going to write a report about Updike. Christmas was never really a big holiday at my house." Meiko thought about all that has happen already. "I miss him though. This is going to be the first Christmas without Nachan." Meiko eyes started to water. "I haven't seen him or talked to him since that day at the train station. Every Christmas, Nachan and I would look through photos of past Christmases (AN: Is that a word?). Oh, I shouldn't be sad. The past is in the past."  
Miki comforted Meiko, but she didn't really know what to say. She barely knew that Meiko and Nachan was together. "Lets go home." They started walking until..."Oh wait, I told Yuu I would wait for him. I wonder where he is." Miki looked around and saw Yuu running towards her. Next to him was Satoshi walking carelessly. "Hey Yuu. You're late."  
"Sorry. Satoshi had to tell me something." (AN: Satoshi was telling Yuu that his cousin was coming to visit, but before Satoshi could finish, Yuu saw the time and started running.) Yuu was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. Satoshi had finally arrived.  
"Hey Miki. Hi Meiko!" He leaned in towards Meiko. "Wanna do something during the Christmas break?" Satoshi leaned even closer.  
"You asked me before and my answer is still no." (AN: Vol. 5 in the library) Meiko was trying to hide behind Miki and avoided eye contact with Satoshi. "I'm busy!"  
"Ouch, brushed off! You should just give up, Satoshi!" Yuu was laughing now at how hard Satoshi was trying. "Lets go home you guys."  
Meiko stood on the opposite side of Satoshi. Like the following: Meiko,Miki,Yuu,Satoshi They talked about some presents that they had on their Christmas list.  
"I really want a metal dance pad for my DDR game, but I'm happy as long as I get a gift from Meiko!" Satoshi was a DDR freak. That's how he maintains his six pack. (AN: Inside joke. Hehe )  
"Let me think...a gift from me?" Meiko was comtemplating about whether or not she should really give him a gift. "I'm not going to give you a metal dance pad. They're way too expansive! How about a kiss?"  
"YAY!!!" Satoshi was the happiest guy in the world for that one moment...  
"Psyche! Only in your wildest dream will I ever kiss you!" Everyone started snickering. "But I might get you a gift." Meiko didn't know what gift to get him though.  
"What kind of gift do you want, Meiko?" Miki always got her a gift, but never one too expensive. She was always low on cash.  
"Um...I don't really care too much about gifts. As long as I get to finish that report, I'm happy!" Meiko had a joyous look on her face, but Satoshi felt as though she was only acting. Nachan probably gave Meiko some of the best presents ever...it must give her pain to even think about gifts.  
"Well, here's my turn. See you guys later!" Satoshi was still thinking hard as to what to give Meiko. "Maybe a book writen by Updike! Wait, I have no idea what kind of stories he write."  
"Ja ne, Satoshi. Maybe we'll do something over Christmas!" Yuu looked as cheerful as always. Meiko looked almost completely the opposite. Going through Christmas alone must be killing her. "Meiko, is Satoshi really that bad of a guy? I know he's kind of a playboy around school, but once you get to know him, he's not that bad."  
Meiko recalled the memory of their unofficial "date" after the movie, when Satoshi took Meiko to get some cake. That was also when he kissed her. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. Meiko then started to blush.  
"What's wrong Meiko? Are you ok?" Miki was waving her hand infront of Meiko's face. "Meiko? You awake? You haven't said anything."  
"Um...yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered something strange." They had reached Meiko's house. "Well, see you guys some other time. Ja!" Meiko was still thinking about that kiss. She was right where the kiss happened, in front of her house.  
"Ja, Meiko! I'll get you something nice for Christmas!" Miki turned over to Yuu. "Do you think Meiko was acting kinda strange today?"  
"No, why?" Yuu was clueless.  
"No reason in particular. Maybe it's just me." Miki and Yuu continued walking home. "Wanna get some hot chocolate when we get home?"  
"Sure!" Miki and Yuu were in the far distant now. Meiko was looking outside her window, wondering when she will find true love again.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Legal stuff: Nothing of Marmalade Boy belongs to me. Nor does anything pertaining to Dance Dance Revolution belong to me.  
  
AN: YAY!!! My first chapter of my first fanfic!!! Party at my house!!! YAY!!! Oh...please be kind in reveiwing! I'm still new at writing fanfic. I'll get better, I promise!


	2. Satoshi's Christmas Shopping

Author Notes: Going Christmas shopping is always fun, but when you don't know what to get a friend, it becomes mad hard. Satoshi is going to have lots of fun in this chapter!  
  
Chapter Two   
Two days before Christmas  
"I wonder what Meiko is doing. I bet she's still researching Updike." Satoshi felt really lonely during the Christmas season. "Crap! I forgot to buy Meiko a gift...baka, baka, baka!" He grabbed his coat and ran to the mall as quickly as possible. "Two days before Christmas, and I still have no idea what to get her!"  
At the mall, Satoshi found himself roaming through a bookstore. "No books seem that interesting. Maybe a book isn't that great of an idea." He started to walk around some more. A clothing department! Perfect! Satoshi looked through some dresses that were pretty. He found a lacy, red dress that he thought was nice. "Now, what size should I buy for Meiko. Something too big might make her think that I thought she was fat. If it's too small, it won't fit her and she'll probably refund it." Satoshi was holding the dress up to himself and looking in a mirror. "Maybe if I compare my size to it..."  
"Look at that strange man. I think he might buy that dress for himself." Whispers could be heard all around him. "That dress is way too small for him! We should just walk away."  
Satoshi looked around and everyone was staring at him, even the cashier. "Uh..maybe a dress is also a bad idea." He immediately put the dress back on the hanger. "Why is buying a gift so hard." Satoshi was looking at some makeup now.  
"It's that man again. This time he's looking at makeup. He couldn't possibly be getting a gift for someone two days before Christmas. Lets just leave that man in peace." Women were looking at him as though he was insane.  
"I can't find anything here. I had better luck finding something at the bookstore." He decided to go home. Before he left the mall, he saw an amazing necklace on sale. It had a sapphire stone with the word "love" inscribed in the center. The necklace hung by a thin silver chain and it sparkled with beauty. He thought it was too perfect for words. "YAY!!! Only 20000 yen! (AN: About $200 I'm pretty sure) I'll buy it!" He pulled out his wallet and bought the item without a second thought. "Gift wrap it, please. Meiko is going to be so happy!" Satoshi looked at his watch, it was going to get dark soon. He took the gift and started to run home.  
When Satoshi got home, he put the gift in his drawer and made sure not to lose it. He turned on the television and sat down on the couch. "Wow, it's going to snow tomorrow. Maybe I should've gotten Meiko a scarf instead." Satoshi looked over to a picture of Yuu and himself. "I wonder if Yuu is doing anything tomorrow." Satoshi picked up the phone and started to call Yuu.  
Miki picked up. "Moshi moshi."  
"Hey Miki. This is Satoshi. Is Yuu there?"  
"Yeah, hold on one moment." Satoshi could hear Miki yelling in the background, "Hey Yuu! Satoshi wants to talk to you!" Yuu ran down stairs and took the phone from Miki.  
"What's up, Satoshi?"  
"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you're doing anything tomorrow."  
"Sorry, Satoshi. I'm going somewhere with my parents. Maybe Meiko is free. Why don't you call her?"  
"She's probably working hard on her report. I don't want to bother her. Well, I gotta go. See ya." Satoshi put the phone down and went to take his shower. "Everyone's busy. sigh What a lonely Christmas."  
Satoshi got into the shower and started to shower. (AN: What else would he have done?) Ten minutes later, a blackout occurs. "What?! Why did everything go dark? Ugh...stupid blackout!" (AN: Hehe, happened to me a couple times before) After twenty minutes, he saw that his neighbor's lights didn't go out. He wrapped a towel around himself and went outside to check his electric box.  
"Arg! Stupid fuse!" Apparently he blew a fuse because leaving the tv on. "There, all better now." The light inside his house came back on. Satoshi turned around and saw Meiko standing there. "Hi Meiko."  
Meiko was going to see Satoshi since he wasn't picking up his phone. Now, all she could think about is him, standing there half nude. She started to blush and ran home.  
"Why did the stupid blackout happen during my shower! Might as well finish my shower and try to explain it to Meiko tomorrow." Satoshi went back inside and finished washing up. Afterwards, he went to his room and layed on his bed. There was a picture of Meiko besides his bed. "I'll call Meiko tomorrow, she can't be too freaked out." Satoshi closed his eyes and fell asleep.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Legal stuff: Nothing of Marmalade Boy belongs to me.  
  
AN: YAY!!! Second chapter! I have two more chapters in store. I'm still new at this, but I think my story is getting better. Oh, I know the shower scene was random, but every shojo usually has a shower scene. I've read too many shojo mangas. -sigh- Well, leave a review and I'll give you a cookie! Ja!


	3. Meiko's Memory

Author Note: Christmas eve...what a wonderful time! Christmas eve is also a time of reminiscing. In this chapter, you'll read about one of Meiko's past Christmas.  
  
Chapter Three   
Christmas eve  
"I can't believe what happened yesterday, Miki! Satoshi was standing outside his house with only a towel wrapped around him." Meiko was frantic about the incident. She called Miki for support.  
"I'm sure he has a good reason for being almost nude." Miki was picturing Satoshi without a shirt on. "I haven't even seen Yuu shirtless yet! I'm sure Satoshi isn't that big of a playboy to showoff his nude body!"  
"Good point. It was pretty cold last night, I wonder if he's ok. Oh! It's two already! The library is closing early today and I'm only about half done with my report. I'll talk to you later! Bye, Miki!" She put down the phone and got changed.  
"Wow! It's snowing! I better get a warm coat. Ah, here's one!" The coat that she picked out was a gift that Nachan had given her. Meiko flinched when she remembered.  
  
--Flashback--  
"I wonder if he's home today." A young Meiko, holding her purse and a large bag, stood infront of a door as she rang the bell. "I hope he likes the gift that I got him." The door started to open.  
Nachan stood there. "Oh, Meiko! I wasn't really expecting company. Come in. How are you?" Nachan took Meiko's worn out jacket.  
"I'm fine. I was thinking that you must be really lonely during the Christmas season. I could keep you company!" Meiko took off her shoes and went to the couch. "I also got you a gift!" Meiko took out a wrapped box from the bag she was carrying.  
"You shouldn't have! Let me make some hot chocolate and we can exchange gifts!" Nachan went over to the kitchen and started to boil some milk. "Make yourself at home, Meiko."  
"He got me a gift too?" Meiko thought to herself. "I hope he didn't spend too much money. I really hope he likes my gift." Meiko held the box tighter, as though the box could get up and walk away.  
"The drinks are ready! Here you are Meiko." Nachan put a cup of steaming chocolate on a coaster in front of Meiko.  
"Thank you. Oh, here's your present." She handed the box to Nachan. Meiko was nervous. She was having second thoughts about whether she got him a good gift.  
"Let me get your present." Nachan went to a table on the far side of the room and grabbed a neatly wrapped box. "Here you are! I hope you like it." Meiko started to open her gift as Nachan started to open his gift. Nachan finished opening his gift first. "Wow! A snow globe of Hiroshima. Thank you, Meiko!" It was quite expensive, but Meiko didn't care.  
"Your family is in Hiroshima, and I know you can't always go back to see them. So, I figured I could bring Hiroshima to you!" (AN: Couldn't think of a better way to say it.) Nachan smiled at Meiko. She smiled back.  
Meiko was finished opening her gift. It was a lovely coat that was very expensive. Meiko saw the price tag."Oh my!" Nachan didn't remove the price tag incase it was too small for Meiko, she could return it. "You shouldn't have bought something so expensive for me. Thank you."  
Nachan leaned in and gave a light kiss on Meiko's forehead.   
--End of flashback--  
  
Meiko glanced at the clock and knew she had to get going. As she was walking to the library, she noticed it was snowing a lot harder now. Meiko didn't want to get too wet from the snow. She walked a little bit quicker. "Strange weather. I really like this jacket too." When she arrived, no one else was there. She thought it was the perfect atmosphere to research.  
"Done!" Meiko was finished with her report on Updike. "Wow, it's pretty dark already." She grabbed her stuff and head home.  
The snow was slowly stopping, but the ground had become slippery. "I need to watch my step. I can end up seriously hurting myself." Meiko didn't want to fall and hurt herself. But the real reason was because she didn't want to get the coat dirty. Meiko was almost home when she slipped. Her back was heading towards the ground, until Satoshi caught her.  
"Hey, Meiko! You ought to be careful." Satoshi was helping Meiko balance herself.  
"Thanks, Satoshi. But why were you behind me?" Meiko saw that no one else was in the street.  
"I was going to your house to explain to you about what happened yesterday."  
After a lengthy conversation about the blackout and shower, Meiko wasn't as freaked out. They were both actually laughing. "So, that's the story. I don't go prancing around naked you know."  
"You could've gotten really sick if you stayed outside to long, but I'm glad that you're ok. I have to head home. See you around, Satoshi."  
"Ja ne!" Satoshi was happy that Meiko wasn't freaked out. Now, all Satoshi had to do was give Meiko her present.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
Legal stuff: Nothing of Marmalade Boy belongs to me.  
  
AN:CHAPTER 3-finished! Now on to the last chapter! --Sees Qab with a fortune cookie slip-- Oh, man! Why'd she have to get that cookie! Ja! --Runs away as fast as possible--


	4. Christmas Together

Author Notes: Christmas!!! The time for giving gifts and being with loved ones. Satoshi is finally going to give Meiko her gift. Will Meiko turn him away or will she embrace him finally? Find out in this last chapter!

Chapter Four

Christmas

"Where did I put that gift? I know I put it somewhere I would remember. Man! This gift could turn my relationship with Meiko around. Where did I leave it?!?!" Satoshi was looking frantically for the necklace that he was going to give Meiko today. He isn't usually this forgetful, but today was a very important day to him. "YES!!! I found it! Now to get changed." Satoshi couldn't think straight either. On the way up the stairs, he tripped twice! But he didn't care too much, this day meant the world to him.

"Should I wear red? The white sweater is pretty nice too. How about both?" Satoshi completely went through all his clothes, but none of them seemed right. When he finally decided, he went with the white sweater. "I can't believe I'm getting this worked up over a girl! Meiko's my friend, I'm sure she'll like the necklace." He put on his jacket and grabbed the present. "Let's GO!!!" He opened the door and felt a sudden cold chill around his legs. "Oh my gosh!!! I looked so hard for a shirt, I forgot to put on pants!" (AN: Hehe...Happens to me all the time!)

Just then, an old lady walked by and yelled, "HENTAI!!! CALL THE COPS! HE'S A PERVERT!!!" She immediately took off her shoe and threw it at Satoshi.

"Ow! I'm not a pervert! I'm just nervous!" Satoshi quickly shut the door and ran to his room to put on a pair of pants. "I swear I saw that old lady at the mall when I was looking for a dress for Meiko." After getting fully dressed, Satoshi looked outside his window to make sure that old lady or any cops were there. The coast was clear! "Finally, off to give Meiko her gift."

The snow on the ground was still soft. Satoshi noticed the place where Meiko had slipped. It was very icy there for some odd reason. Satoshi stomped down hard on it, trying to make it crack so no more accidents would occur. "Stupid ice, crack alrea...ack!!!" Satoshi slipped and looked completely dazed. "Ouch, today is definitely not a good day. I gotta get going."

Satoshi came closer and closer to Meiko's house. He looked up to the sky. The snow was falling once again. "It's getting very cold. I think a storm is coming." He walked a little quicker. Soon enough, he was at the door of Meiko's house. "I can do this, I can do this." Satoshi never seemed so nervous. He rang the doorbell. Satoshi didn't hear anything. He rang it again, a couple more times. No foot steps could even be heard. "I wonder if anyone's home. Where could Meiko be?" Satoshi was getting nervous as to where she could be. He decided to go back home and call her place instead.

The snow was coming down pretty hard now. The snow storm came in from out of no where. "I hope Meiko's safe in this weather." Satoshi was really worried about Meiko. When he arrived home, Satoshi immediately called Meiko's house. No one answered. He thought to himself. "She couldn't have gone to Miki's because she's away on vacation. Meiko wouldn't just leave town without telling anyone. Where can she be?"

Satoshi was striding back and forth in his living room. He went through all the different scenarios that could've happened. "Oh my gosh! What if she's kidnapped? What kind of sick minded person would do such a horrible thing on Christmas day?!?!" He immediately rid that thought out of his head, even though he knew that was a possiblity. Satoshi tried calling Meiko's house a couple more time, but no one picked up. The ground was well covered in fluffy snow now. Satoshi went with the most reasonable scenario, Meiko is at the library. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

"She has to be there. Where else can she be?" Satoshi was frantic. He found himself running faster and faster even though the ground was slippery. In a matter of minutes, Satoshi was infront of the library door. He was somewhat surprised that the library wasn't closed. He opened the door and saw Meiko sitting there peacefully.

Meiko looked up from the book she was reading and glanced over to the opened door. "Satoshi. What are you doing here?"

He slowly walked over to the table Meiko was sitting at. He was totally out of breath. "I...was worried...about you." Satoshi was still panting. "I came by...your house, but...no one was home." Satoshi put his hand into his pocket and grabbed out a small box. "This is for you."

Meiko carefully opened the box. Inside, she saw a beautiful necklace and she seemed too stunned for words.

"Merry Christmas, Meiko." Satoshi looked into Meiko's eyes.

"Thank you, Satoshi." Meiko slowly leaned in towards Satoshi and gently gave him a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Satoshi."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legal Stuff: NOTHING OF MARMALADE BOY BELONGS TO ME!!! NOTHING AT ALL!!!!!!

AN: Cheesy ending, I know. But here's some details afterwards....On the walk home, Satoshi suggests to Meiko to write a novel. This novel will ultimately lead to Meiko falling back in love with Nachan. The two become friends and the Marmalade Boy world continues. But isn't it sad? Satoshi is all alone at the end. I wish Meiko would stay with Satoshi, but it's not meant to be. I'm so sad, but I'm also happy that I finished my first fanfic. YAY!!! Party at my house! I'll be working on my next fanfic soon. Well, review please! Ariagato!

To Qab: Sorry it took over two weeks. I guess it got a little delayed. Hehe! Ja ne!


End file.
